Arkytior, The Wolf
by I am a broadway geek
Summary: The Doctor had just regenerated and meets a familiar face. Of course some Autons get in the way! But things soon get much more complicated than that... This is a prequel to the revived series season one. Hopefully this wraps up some of the mysteries surrounding Bad Wolf, Susan, the Autons, and the TARDIS. Rating may go up but not much. MY FIRST STORY! Please review! :)


The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and took a deep breath. His latest regeneration had been hard. He would be glad to relax and take things slow. According to the TARDIS it was 2013 in London. It was quite late and the streets were peaceful. A peaceful calm quiet night with nothing from his past to disturb him.

"I wish there were more times like this" he thought "In fact..." THUMP something collided with him He got up and looked at who had collided with him. She was a young, blonde, athletic jogger. "Hey! Look around you when..." She trailed off in midair as she looked behind him at the TARDIS she suddenly looked back at him with a strange look in her eyes.

"Oh my god" she said "It's you!"

The Doctor looked at her "I'm sorry I don't know you" he said and quickly started to walk down the street. "Hey!" She called after him "Hey wait up! Please Doctor stop!" He turned around to face her. She was very fast. She had caught up with him already.

"How do you know who I am?" He snarled "HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?"

The girl stepped back frightened "I...I..Doctor please!" She was on the verge of tears at that point. "Look" he said, his voice softening slightly "I just want to know your name. That's not to hard is it? Your name? She took a deep breath "Sir it's me. Sue..." She trailed off staring past him, her eyes suddenly growing round with fear. Dreading what she was seeing he slowly turned around to face... Nothing. Just a bunch of shop windows. He turned back to her. She was still frozen with fear.

"What's the matter?" He said. "What did you see?"

"Come on!" She said. "There's not much time!" She began to run down the street back towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor was about to follow her when he heard a large crash behind him. Once again he turned around only this time there was definitely something there.

And that something was plastic shop dummies coming out of store windows!

"Autons!" He shouted, as they marched closer and closer to him. He suddenly felt another hand slide into his and he turned to look straight into the eyes of the mysterious girl.

"RUN!" she shouted, pulling him down the street towards the TARDIS.

They reached the TARDIS The Doctor put his hand on the handle and turned it... Only to finally remember he had locked the TARDIS.

As the Autons advanced he furiously went through his pockets looking for his sonic screwdriver, a TARDIS key, something that would open the door before the Autons got any closer!

The Autons were all around them now and had stopped moving. The Doctor refused to look at them or the girl behind him, refused to admit defeat. He heard the small click that meant their hand guns were out. Just as he was about to give up the trust something small into his hand.

"Here!" She said. He looked at it. It was a TARDIS key. He turned to her to ask where she had gotten it,

"OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouted right in his face. "Oh right" he muttered. As he put the key in door, turned it, and pushed.

They fell into the TARDIS, and not a moment too soon. He could hear the guns going of just as he slammed the door.

Panting heavily he slowly turned to face the girl. She was leaning against the control panel, also panting heavily.

He cautiously made his way up to her. She lifted her head so her eyes looked straight into his. He had seen many first time reactions to this kind of situation, most of them negative so he was even more surprised when she smiled and said:

"That, was FANTASTIC!" He stared at her blankly "I had forgotten how much fun that is! I mean it's not fun while your doing it but afterwards, what a rush! The a.."

He cleared his throat "Excuse me" he said, cutting her off. "But, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

She stared at him startled to the point of tears by his words.

"Doctor...Please" she stuttered through her tears. "It's me. Susan... Your granddaughter"


End file.
